


sederhana untuk cinta

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Valentine's Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	sederhana untuk cinta

> Jika di Hari (yang konon katanya) Kasih Sayang ini kau tidak mendapat coklat, ingatlah. Mungkin takdirmu adalah sop ayam dan tempe goreng buatan Ibu, atau mie ayam Pak Tito di gang dua. Atau mungkin roti goreng eksperimental hasil karya adik kecilmu. Jangan tunggu bingkisan coklat dan bunga mawar. Jika bukan karena wisuda, mungkin mereka tak akan pernah datang. Belilah es cendol itu, belilah cilok abang-abang pengendara motor racing itu. Petik bunga sepatu di lapangan sana dan hadiahkan kepada kucingmu. Berhujan-hujanlah di bawah tower penampung air yang luber. Bersenang-senanglah!
> 
> Dan jika kau tertawa gembira, dengarkan angin yang menerpa wajahmu.
> 
> Ketahuilah, semesta sedang tersenyum melihatmu bahagia untuk dirimu sendiri.

–b, 14/02/19


End file.
